Vacant
Vacant is a small, predominantly inside, multiplayer map available in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''and ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 in the Resurgence Pack DLC. Overview Vacant is a small map that is set in an abandoned Russian office building. The main building contains various pieces of office equipment, cubicles, and random debris lying around. Attached to the main building is a warehouse, which connects to the main office area. Outside one can find multiple destroyed vehicles, abandoned shipping containers, and a large oil tank. The map plays host to intense close quarter battles, due to most of the map being indoors, with the outdoor areas usually serving as flanking positions. Also at the each corner of the map, there are overviews of the city. Tactics *Since most of the map is close quarters combat, shotguns and SMGs are generally favored, but LMGs and Assault rifles can prove useful in the outdoor sections of the map. *A well thrown grenade or Semtex can take out multiple enemies, due to the closeness of the hallways and the lack of area to escape to. An RPG-7 or Grenade Launcher could be used just as effectively, although the player can risk blowing himself up. *Woodland Camouflage and Digital Camouflage are the most useful, but Blue Tiger Camouflage can work decently as well. *Despite airstrikes seeming near useless, a well placed airstrike can still kill, as there are holes in the roof of the building, most notably the warehouse, or by placing it outside where there are spawn points and objectives. *Special Grenades x3 can be extremely useful due to the amount of narrow hallways and choke-points. *This map is also one of the few places that is great to utilize the Riot Shield because of the close quarters fighting on this map. However, if the player is not careful they may be flanked inside because of the many rooms and broken walls. Objectives Domination Flag locations *'Flag A' - At the SAS spawn point, between the shipping containers and the oil tank *'Flag B' - The outdoor area in the center of the office complex *'Flag C' - At the Spetsnaz spawn point, in the very back of the computer room Headquarters Possible locations for the HQ *In a shipping container to left of the SAS spawn point *On a cubicle in front of the Spetsnaz spawn point *The outdoor area in the middle of the office complex *The metal shack to the north-west of the map Search and Destroy Locations of the Bomb Sites *'Bomb Site A' - At the entrance of the warehouse *'Bomb Site B' - Left of the Spetsnaz spawn point Trivia ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' *When the player spectates outside the map and look at the sides of the buildings outside, there are weird and kind of disturbing graffiti paintings of cartoon characters. They look a bit like the cartoon band Gorillaz. *There is a poster on a wall in one of the rooms depicting a World War II-era female Russian soldier that is wielding an American Thompson. This picture may also be seen in the Modern Warfare 2 single-player level, "Loose Ends". *There is a whole lot of rumors of a "Ghost of Vacant" on different forum sites and YouTube. None of these are confirmed since it's easy to fake. *There is a truck parked outside of the warehouse with a license plate "R3TARD0." *An Intel laptop can be found in the office area. It is just a map prop. *If the player stands still long enough in the office area the sound of a fan clicking can be heard, someone talking somewhere on the map, and footsteps. This is all heard above the action music. *The apartment buildings around the right side of the building (outside the map) don't have any collision effects. If a chopper is called in, it is not uncommon for it to go near these apartment buildings and for at least part of it to phase through them. *Outside of the map, there is a huge Porter Justice poster on the side of a building. It can be seen by looking out of the window in the back of the office room. *The buildings outside the map look like the ones from All Ghillied Up and One Shot One Kill in Chernobyl ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' *On the sides of some of the green shipping containers, one can see a stylized logo of Captain Price's face smoking a pipe. Below the face it says, "OSCAR MIKE'S SHIPPING COMPANY", followed by, "WE ARE ALWAYS ON THE MOVE." *The gate separating the back office (Spetsnaz spawn) and hallway is removed when playing Demolition. It is perhaps the only map to feature a piece of terrain that is not in every game-mode. *The map itself is much brighter, having less of a gloomy feeling, possibly due to the lack of Night Vision Goggles in Modern Warfare 2. *If the player goes far enough out of the map in Spectator mode, they will be able to see the background picture is of Prypiat, Ukraine, suggesting that it is in the Chernobyl environment. Also in Spectator, the player can see the building he left before entering the hotel at the end of All Ghillied Up. *In Modern Warfare 2, the color scheme from Vacant has been changed from green in Call of Duty 4 to light brown, which accounts for much of the atmosphere. *In the small make-shift garage on the outside of the map, there is the same calendar of the girl as the one in Carnival. *It is unknown why the US Army Rangers are in Ukraine, where Vacant is located. This may be down to the fact that the Stimulus Package had more Task Force maps than Army Rangers or that the map is set in the near future of an American invasion of Russia. *The main corridor has beams of light, sometimes blocking the player's vision. *In Domination; if the enemy has just taken A; shoot at the fuel tanks near the flag, when it blows up the player will definitely get a number of kills. *Just like in the barbershop on Favela, when shot or knifed, the mirrors in the bathroom will cause damage to the player if they are close enough. *The US Army Rangers seem to have replaced SAS as the good team on this map. *This map appears to be close to the map Wasteland because of the Chernobyl nuclear reactor tower in the background. *The time of day is different as the sunlight enters the rooms at a different angle Gallery File:Vacant.jpg|A map of Vacant vacantmw2.jpg|In Modern Warfare 2 iw4mp 2010-10-13 18-21-23-00.jpg|Oscar Mike's Shipping Company Videos thumb|300px|left|Vacant Comparison between Call of Duty 4 and Modern Warfare 2 thumb|300px|right|Capture the Flag in Vacant (MW2) Category:Call of Duty 4 Multiplayer Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Resurgence Pack